


I Welcome Your Sweet 666 In My Heart

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Hair Pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Upon joining the Teen Titans, Jinx seems a bit too eager to help and too cooperative for Raven's liking. Her suspicions are fair, but for the reason she thinks, as Jinx starts beaming vivid fantasies into Raven's mind with no idea what awaits her for her misbehavior. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143
Collections: Bubba





	I Welcome Your Sweet 666 In My Heart

Raven was determined to do whatever she could to trust the new girl. Jinx was a weird presence, a reformed villain who still had a fair lot to prove to the rest of the team, but fore now she had proven herself at least somewhat willing to play along and try to be good. And so far, around the tower, she was doing a fine job of proving that. Maybe too well a job; it would have seemed almost a but suspicious in truth, were Raven not making the effort to try and keep her in her good graces, to have patience with her. She felt like she had to, even if by force she devoted herself to having to keep her thoughts straight and narrow even while Jinx tidied up the kitchen first thing in the morning amid everybody eating around her.

"I appreciate the initiative," Robin said, and Raven felt like she was being tested. It was just the most leaderly possible thing to say, straining her focus and bringing on the struggle that kept her just sought of certain of how to deal with this all.

"Thanks, I'm just doing my best to help.' Jinx's smile was bright and shiny, and Raven refused to look at it because it seemed so paper-thin. Everything about this strained her belief and her patience, but she had to keep holding that faith in her. Had to keep believing she could do it. "You made a great breakfast, Cyborg. Thank you so much."

With a smirk and a lean back in his seat ash e polished off half his stack of pancakes, Cyborg was happy to along with it, too. "Glad you liked it."

"Can somebody pass butter?" Starfire asked, looking around, only for a grey arm to be reaching for the table and pushing it across. "Thank you, friend Jinx. You are most swift in your helping."

"Can't have pancakes without butter," Jinx added. She was on her best behavior. To an almost 'aww shucks' degree that kept Raven suspicious as could be. It just felt too obvious; even if she wasn't just infiltrating the team in an act of evil, she had to be up to something, right? That much didn't seem too unreasonable, as frustrating as this was.

"Aren't you still hungry?" Beast Boy asked. He spoke with his mouth full of berries, not looking up from his food to actually ask. "You only had a little bit."

"I'll take a second helping once these dishes are done," Jinx explained, and that was when her eyes drifted over toward Raven, when her smile turned a bit crueller and a bit more confident. Certain of something much more direct.

Raven's empathic abilities didn't always pick up on thoughts and feelings around her. It happened here and there, when someone felt something particularly strong or when she was in a stressed-out mood and her mind was reaching subconsciously out into the space around her in frustration. But with very sudden fever, vivid mental images flooded into Raven's mind that she was in no way ready to face. Images of Jinx sitting at the table, laughing it up with the other four Titans, one hand on a fork and the other on the back of Raven's head, forcing her head up her dress, where her pussy waited no panties or blocks to impede Raven devouring the snug hole. It was a flash of tension and panic, a feeling of messy heat that washed over her.

Wincing, struggling, recoiling emotionally back, Raven looked to Jinx, whose smile faintly swayed down and drifted as she instead continued cleaning again, not another word said. Just like that, it was all over again. Swiftly done and dealt with, but leaving Raven with a flurry of questions. Real questions now, not simply paranoia and confusion. How had Jinx forced Raven to read her thoughts?

Continuing around the kitchen, Jinx tidied things up here and there, concentrating dishes into the sink and helpfully moving everything into place, rallying up to begin washing up, while also simply putting things back in place where they needed to be. Raven slowed down her food as she watched with discerning gazes at Jinx, catching her drawing out the whole act of putting things away. She seized the fork from Robin's spent plate and put it in the sink, then came back for the knife, then again for the plate. Extra steps nobody was paying much mind to, except for Raven.

As the plate went into the sink, another flash hit her.

_Raven pulled the bowl of popcorn more firmly over her lap, tensing up and hiding the feeling of fingers tugging her leotard aside. The flicker of the scary movie she hadn't been all that interested in lit up her face as Jinx snuck up from behind her, moving with very firm intent to rub at her hole, pumping fingers into it and nibbling down on her eye. "This movie blows," Jinx sighed. "I bet you'd rather fuck off to my room and fuck all night, wouldn't you? You can admit it, it's okay. I'm bored, too." Raven didn't respond, tightening up harder under these motions, the feelings of fingers that moved with expert precision inside of her._

This one hit her even firmer, Raven tensed up, hands gripping the table as she felt the sudden pulse of pressure strike across her. She was struck by just how intense this all was, how sudden the emotions zeroed in on her. Jinx wasn't even looking at Raven now, giving a rinse to the plate. Nothing nefarious at all, but Raven knew that these weren't her own fantasies; she was the one who picked horror movies, and she made damn sure they were the good ones. Something else was happening here. But how did she even begin to talk about it? She couldn't yell across the room at Jinx for thoughtcrime, right?

"Hm, Raven, you're not eating your food anymore. Are you full? I can take your plate away." The faintest little undercurrent of smugness in her voice was there to piss Raven off further, and it worked. Tense and squirmy in her place in her seat, Raven did her best to control herself while failing miserably to control anything.

"Don't come near me," she snapped, realizing hastily it wasn't the right thing to say, and she cleared her throat, brushing off everyone's shocked reactions to say, "I-I'm fine. I just feel a bit bloated. Gimme a few, I'm still eating."

_"Small breasts are so much better," Raven moaned, licking greedily up and down along Jinx's near-flat chest, sucking on her perky, hardened nipples as she lay atop her, firm and forward. "I wish I was smaller. Perkier. My big tits get in the way of so much and it's so frustrating. You have it so easy, and girls with small chests are superior." She worshiped Jinx's chest, fingers and lips working in greedy motions all along hr body, tending to her with all the devotion and fervor she could give. There was no restraint or calm, a push forward into chaos and lust. Into pure need. Desire and heat tugged harder at her as she indulged in the truths and the devotion needed of her, pushing on harder, giving in to the pleasures. To all of them. Harder. Needier._

None of that was true. Raven's knee jerked up and banged against the table as she felt the spike of arousal. It wasn't just images, now. Jinx was horny, and all of it was suddenly washing over Raven, hitting her with intent and fire as she struggled to keep herself under some shred of control. Her leotard strained as the sensations started to wake up her cock, as Jinx laid her emotions on thick all over Raven. She pushed her chair in to hide the bulge, trying to struggle and tense up under this utter panic.

"Sorry, had a cramp in my leg,” Raven said. Another throat clear, another attempt to fight off the inevitable swells of frustration that kept spiking up through her as she struggled in overwhelmed swells of panic. "Just a weird morning for me, I guess." She did her best to withdraw, grabbing her plate and struggling under these growing desires, under the wicked teasing that Jinx kept hitting her with, driving her up the wall with panic. Her erection was going to make getting out of here a lot ore difficult than it needed to be. She could have just left if not for it, but she didn't need people seeing her rock-hard cock bulging at her leotard.

_"Thank you for giving my inferior breasts this attention," Raven moaned, Jinx sitting in her lap and sucking on one of her tits while Raven fingered her, toying with her body and pleasuring her in firm motions of complete adoration, a focus and a hunger that didn't need to make sense. She was happy to just push on, working her fingers along the slick mound, pumping into them. 'I know these big, ugly tits aren't as nice to look at, but you taking pity on me and sucking on them feels so good, I don't deserve your kindness."_

None of this was how Raven ever could have approached nay of this. She remained furious, tense, Jinx playing out her breast envy in the most frustrating way and beaming all those thoughts directly into her mind. It was a shot of pettiness, a defiant burst of sexual vigor and heat that demanded from Raven a lot more than she was ready for this early in the morning, and she remained furious at Jinx, lust bubbling up through her as she felt these senseless pulses of pleasure light her up, fiery rushes of pleasures that, even if they weren't particularly sexy to her. Even if Jinx was being petty with her fantasies. Partly because Jinx was cute and the thought of having sex with her made her cock hard, and partly because Jinx's lust was a radiating heat making her melt harder, pleading for this now beyond sense.

_Locked into shameless, selfless pleasuring of the other, Jinx lay on top of Raven, her lips too busy at work eating Raven out to bother saying anything, just as Raven in turn worked at eating Jinx out, their pleasures intense and wild, pushing much, much harder at the demands upon her for pleasure, and she did her best to keep up with them while she fell deeper into these confusions, a compromising pulse of wild pleasure. They were both tightly focused on one another, an enamoured pulse of desire hitting faster and messier as they remained so tightly, lovingly entangled with one another, focused exclusively on the opportunity to indulge and give in to one another._

This was the big one. Raven's cock as now leaking pre that formed a wet spot against her leotard, cock pulsating and begging to be let out. The idea of an actually hot view of passionate sex with Jinx--incorrect as mental images of her with a pussy were--brought on a flood of compromising worries and tensions that had no outlet. Nothing about this was getting any easier. It just kept building, adding up to a messier rush of frustration with each wicked second of this treatment, and try as she might to keep herself under control, Raven was losing this fight.

"So glad that I’m welcome here, and that we're all getting along so well," Jinx mused while she snacked up on some fruit after getting the dishes all gone. "You've all taken me ibn and started trusting me, and I'm glad to know you care. Especially you, Raven. I can tell you're not a very trusting sort, and you have a lot of reasons to doubt me, but you've been so understanding, and I really appreciate that. I hope we can become friends.

_"Fuck me harder!" Raven gasped, as the strap-on pounded into her from behind, her body rocking back and forth through the wild delights and heat of getting filled with the toy, pounded rougher into. The enduring fever and wickedness of these pleasures kept hitting harder, bringing on dizzier pulses of heat and wicked lust that she was helpless against, giving with unflinching bliss into all of it. Jinx's dominance continued, unchallenged, and Raven was happy to keep giving in to that, throwing herself faster back and forth into the commotion, abandoning sense for the sake of something truly brilliant._

Breathing heavy, almost halfway to just relieving her tensions under t table with a hand if she had to, Raven was silent, tense. Visibly frustrated and clearly not able to express herself well, which brought on lots of confusing and curious questions, a lot of worries about how she was acting. "Rae, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked. Raven knew things were a problem when even Beast Boy could tell something was wrong. 

_"Jinx is my mistress, and I want to devote myself to her pleasure!"_

"I might be a bit under the weather," Raven lied. She leaned forward a bit, groaning. "It's nothing. Think I might just be down with a bit of a bug, I'm fine. I'll just stay away from everyone and take the day to relax, it's fine."

_"Will you be a good pet for me and eat my pussy whenever I ask you to?"_

_"Of course, mistress Jinx."_

"I'm fine," Raven repeated. Harder. Through gritted teeth. Before anyone could say anything. "I'll just sit here until I feel like I can head back up and lie in bed all day, it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to do the dishes, so I'll keep an eye on her," Jinx said, offering to help like a good friend and not at all like a scheming pervert.

_"And when we're all alone, I'm going to discipline you for your attitude by spanking your ass raw."_

"If you need anything, let us know," Robin said.

"Feel the better soon," Starfire chirped up.

Cyborg gave her a pat on the shoulder as she passed. "A day in bed'll do you good."

Raven kept pushed in to the table so nobody could see her lap at all, her cock pulsating, now staring hard, stretching out the material of her leotard as her full, proud erection begged for attention. Begged for something that she was ready to take by force if she had to, though the idea of force seemed a bit silly given the fact that Jinx was emitting fuck-me energy so hard that she was beaming her dirty fantasies directly into Raven's mind.

But in short order, the kitchen was empty. Everyone else was gone, and the opportunity was upon Raven now. She was ready. Tense. Stepping out into the insanity and readying herself to pounce. Stony silence followed as the two goths stared one another down from across the kitchen. This was what Jinx wanted. Which suited Raven just fine; she had her own wicked intention for this show-down.

"So, about that first one," Jinx finally said, breaking the silence. "I can take the rest of the pancakes, you can get under the table you're so afraid of leaving, and we can start up that fun little trip. I know we'll have to skip the movie night step, but that's okay. We'll have fun together, won't we?"

"How did you do that?" Raven asked. Tense. Frustrated. She had a waiting surprise for Jinx. A nasty, fierce one that she knew would prove to be way more than she was ready for, but she needed to hold on for it, needed to draw out the opportunity as she ached. As her cock begged to be let loose. Begged for the chance to go crazy. "You forced my empathy to activate, and then used it against me. You fucking knew."

"Well, ever since I discovered my bad luck powers were psionic, I wondered if I could use that to make someone's power backfire against them, too. So I just applied it to your head, and started thinking horny thoughts of you having to break down all that quiet, stoic hero shit to become a helpless sub serving me. One who knew her place and knew that a petite girl like me has a way better body than all those big, unwieldy curves you must be so proud of." Dialing up the brat factor and holding on firm, Jinx remained certain of herself and of what she was about to get into here, absolutely confident in the idea she'd get exactly what she wanted.

Raven drew slow, careful breaths. She had to be patient. Ready to understand. Ready to strike when the time was right. "I see. Very clever, then. I didn't know you could use my empathy against me like that, but I'll know for next time, and most importantly, I'll know now to fall for it again." She took a steady breath and prepared herself for this madness, before abruptly shoving forward, eyes wide with wicked fever and frustration, cloak spreading out and casting heavy shadows as her magic activated and she descended upon Jinx, who stared in terror at the whole frightening package, but in particular at, well, her frightening package.

"Wait, you have a--" was all that Jinx was able to get out. Amid Raven's lung forward, she pulled her leotard off to the side, exposing her waiting, pleading, massive cock. Tendrils rose from the floor to grab Jinx's wrists and push against her legs, undercutting her balance and pulling her to her knees, that massive cock level with her lips and with one triumphant slam forward, plunging into her throat. It made Jinx choke, as every inch of fat girlcock suddenly filled her up and silenced all of her smug intentions with one very singular shove forward. Her eyes widened in realization and terror, as she felt the sudden fever wash over her with brutal intention.

"You made two very big mistakes in your fantasies," Raven explained, her calmness threatened by the shivering, shaky rush of utter fury washing over her. "One, obviously, is that I don't have a vagina, and the other is that I do not submit to fucking anybody." She gripped Jinx's hair horns, gripping the pink locks and tugging her harder down her cock, bringing on feverish motions and utterly primal slams intent on challenging the lining of her throat to see if it could handle all of her dick. Frayed and frazzled as Raven was, she decided the best way to go with this was to not even pretend to be care about holding onto herself. She let frothing, wild lust carry her forward in the utter brutality and greed of ruining the petite goth and showing her who was boss.

The loud, harsh sound of gagging was all that Jinx offered up as a rebuttal. She was powerless against Raven's pushes, throat bulging out with the rough penetration of a cock in vengeful pursuit within her. She was powerless to fight off these clumsy and compromising emotions, left unsure how to handle any of this and terrified by the prospect she was powerless to fight this off. She just kept enduring the feverish disrespect and pressure meant to unravel her, driving her into a state of panic and worry from which there was simply no pulling back from. Her eyes stared up in pathetic overtures of terror and confusion at Raven, wishing she was able to pull back from this and failing miserably each step of the way to control herself.

The haughty thrill of pounding away at Jinx left Raven inexhaustibly smug, full of excitements and desires too wild and greedy to care about holding back once she got things rolling. Each savage shove forward was an opportunity, a straightforward chance to make Jinx, in much more practical terms than she ever could, give in to the harsh reality of what she was capable of. "I hope this satisfies the itch you had," she teased, loving the power she could flaunt over her with, each shove of her hips forward leaving just a little less sense to hold onto. The pleasure was mad and feverish, wickedly plunging her deeper into the worried reality of being fucked harder, rougher, her face used and abused with utterly singular purpose.

The loud, terrified gagging noises that Jinx made were not the smug noises of dominant indulgence she'd been expecting to show, as she struggled harder under this panic, as the cock continued to plunder the depths of her throat and push her limits, make her fall deeper into an aimless, foggy mess of indulgence and worry. Jinx had set herself up for failure, for the chaos plunging into her, a hastening crash that deepened her confusion, and as much as she wanted to be stronger, Jinx found herself helpless. Panicked. Giving in completely and failing to even begin to process what was happening to herself now. Drool dripped down onto her dress as her struggles, through each drunken pulse of fever and confusion, left Jinx utterly compromised, losing ground more and more to a sense that she had no hope of holding onto sense.

"This is everything you deserve, and you have nobody to blame but yourself." Raven was unapologetic and uncompromising as she hammered forward, as she fucked into Jinx a lesson. A lesson hard-learned and without shame, frenzied in her race to the bottom. She wanted to make sure the point got across, and used her cock to batter the lining of her throat to a very singular and shameless end, one that she was unafraid of indulging in harder. "I'm not even used to going this hard, but I'll make an exception for you. Or an exception out of you, if you'd like. We can see if you'll really be able to keep up that silly domme fantasy you had, or if I'm about to make you give in to reality."

This didn't feel much like reality to Jinx as she struggled under this mess, taking the thrusts rougher and quicker, pushed into a state of panic and fever that had her struggling, drooling, shivering under way more worry and terror than she could bear, every step of the way falling deeper, losing ground, losing focus. She was done for, and Raven held such expert control over her that Jinx wasn't sure there weren't more ugly lessons yet awaiting her around the corner.

"Does my huge cock dripping pre-cum down your throat feel nice?" Raven asked, snarling and scowling as she continued pounding on, as her reckless desires pushed rougher through complete domination. "I'm about to give you even more, so I hope you're ready. I'd cum on your face, but I think I want the satisfaction of seeing all of you while I fuck that constant smirk off of your face for good." With a groan that sounded nothing like restraint or care or control, Raven gave up to the orgasm she'd had brewing for too long inside of her, and erupting right down Jinx's gullet, pumping cum directly into her stomach, filling her up and inflicting pure surrender upon her. It was a mess, a hazy wreck of frustration and worry that left no time for sense or understanding, let alone reason.

With a sharp pull back, Raven brought her heavy, slimy cock back and forth across Jinx’s face, cockslapping hr and further imposing the wild supremacy that she felt incapable of pulling back from now as she kept her grip on one of Jinx's hair horns. "Are you sorry yet?" she asked.

Jinx whined and shivered, drunkenly gasping down needy breaths as she tried to recover from getting orally savaged like that. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Raven... Sorry I didn't imagine chaining you down to the bed and using you like a living dildo!" Defiant and sneering to the end, Jinx wasn't about to let anything as petty and simple as give in. "So what, you have a fat cock? It's great. I don't even have to bother pretending I like eating pussy to get you to eat mine. I'll just ride your lap and your face back and forth all night instead."

"Denial won't actually save you," Raven said, as she tugged Jinx up over the table and shoved her over the sink, bending her forward and tugging her skirt up. "And your brat act isn't as charming as you think it is." With her hands settling onto Jinx's petite hips, she held her as well in place as she could muster and then rammed savagely forward, driving every inch of her prime, ready cock deep into the prissy, slender goth, filling her up with her very first stroke and letting that set the tone for each ensuing slam forward, savage motions demanding the utmost attention and fever. Nothing would keep her now from complete supremacy. From utter dominance.

The feeling of Raven's cock slamming into hr brought on wild gasps of panic and heat that hit Jinx a whole lot more than she was eager to let show, gasps spilling from her mouth and an expression of wild, feverish panic washing across her as the brutal slams began in earnest and she felt the tireless, feverish push of pure greed begin to take her. The pleasure started up with fire and wickedness, Raven intent on proving her point and leaving Jinx floored, but Jinx refused to be put down so easily. Refused to let anything be that simple. She steadied herself, preparing for the crash and the ensuing madness awaiting her, as she tightened her focus and prepared to fall.

Moans were impossible to hold back. Jinx couldn't have if she wanted go, gasping and whining in shaky rushes of helpless pleasure as each slam of Raven's hips filled her with more and more cock. The thick, ready shaft plunged with venomous intent forward and demanded from her everything, pushing her limits and leaving the scatter-brained rush of hopeless fever to push harder on. "This doesn't prove anything!" she shouted, trying to hastily push on past all these wicked feelings, thrown into helpless worry and struggling now to keep her head on straight. "I-I'm just enjoying you serving me. You aren't in control of anything, you're just a service top!"

Raven rolled her eyes, redoubling her efforts and hammering faster, refusing to hold back the feverish thrusts and the unending fire behind every motion. "You're a terrible liar," she groaned, smacking across Jinx's ass. It drew a sharp cry, another pulse of frustration that Jinx wasn't nearly as ready to hold onto as she liked to act like she was. "I'm in control here, and you're lucky nobody else is here to see you embarrassing yourself. So, you can accept that your tight pussy--which feels great, by the way--belongs to me now and that you're a petulant, bratty little sub playing at being something bigger, or you can keep going and see how far my wrath goes."

It was a pretty imbalanced deal. Raven knew as much; even if Jinx could swallow her pride and admit it, what reason did she have to when she had Raven's cock punishing her for her misbehavior? It was only getting richer and more feverish for Jinx as she let herself give up fully, the surge of wild pleasures pushing her limits and demanding more of her with each passing second. The desire was never-ending, wild, pushing her limits and calling her to keep fighting. 'Service top. Paper tiger. You have a big dick and a big mouth, but you don't have anything else. I'm going top make those fantasies come true. You'll be up all night eating you cum out of my pussy like a good pet and f-fuck!" Her fist slammed down upon the counter as she hissed, as the cock continued to punish and overwhelm her, and she was powerless against all of it. The feverish weight of these pleasures was getting to her, demanding way more of her by the second, and she was helpless to fight it off.

Rather than try to argue any of it, Raven just fucked. Just slammed Jinx back against her lap, remarking, "You have a pretty cute butt. It's not big, but that's fine, I think I can fit my cock up it just fine. I'm not going to feed your silly fantasies about my body being embarrassing, of course. But if you admit they’re nice I will let you suck on my tits while I pound you senseless. Does that sound good?"

An answer didn't come. Only an orgasm. Only a crashing pulse of wild, wicked panic and confusion that filled the room with feverish moans. Jinx wanted to hold on and be a badass bitch who could keep up a strong front through all this, but she couldn't. She failed miserably and crashed headlong into merciless, molten depravity, crying out in baffled panic as the pleasure surged through her veins and she gave up fully to these emotions, the pleasures pushing her to the brink and leaving no time to think clearly. She came hard, the orgasm so much better than anything she could have imagined Raven giving her, as the oversized cock that had never figured into her imaginings pumped her full of cum, made her shriek and thrash in desperate, unerring desire. A crashing delight she found herself incapable of resisting as it hit her so strong and with such intensity.

Raven filled her up with as much cum as she could, making Jinx thrash and shiver on the countertop a bit longer as she drew her hips sharply back and admired the mess. Jinx lay over the counter, stocking-clad legs dangling, cum starting to drip from her ruined hole as Raven looked upon her. "Now then. Either you can apologize to me properly, and I can take you to my room and use my convenient 'day in bed' to keep giving you all the cock your needy body can ask for. Or, you can be a prissy bitch to me again, and I can leave you bent over the sink with my cum leaking out of you, and you can explain that to whoever comes in here to take an energy drink out of the fridge."

"I'm sorry," Jinx whined, legs trembling. "Please, take me with you." She didn't go into details on what she was sorry for. She didn't give any bratty insistence or trouble either, but that wasn't a guarantee of much; she'd be bratting up at the first opportunity again. Raven knew that though, and she was ready for the inevitability of her continued misbehavior. She looked forward to it, in fact.  
********************************  
"You don't need to do the dishes two days in a row," Robin offered. "I'm glad you are, but we split the duties around here, it's better that way."

"No, it's fine. I want to," Jinx said, bright and chipper as she got the sink going. "I'm just happy to pitch in, I promise. I know I don't need to, but I owe you guys everything, so it's fine. Just let me do it, I'll give it back up again after a few days." She was even more chipper this morning than the night before.

Starfire had other concerns than the dishes, leaning over a bit toward her teammate. "And how are you feeling, Raven? You seem much greater than you did yesterday."

"I feel great," Raven said. "A day in bed really helped me feel better, and I got to put a lot of things into perspective." Not for herself, of course. For Jinx, whose efforts to do the dishes were now born out of an obedient desire to do what she'd been told to do, or else she wasn't going to get any sex after breakfast. "It's going to be a better day today. And on that note, my plate's empty. Jinx, do you want it?"

_Jinx reached past the plate and further still, head disappearing under the table, knowing her mistress's cock awaited her there. She sucked it down deep, hand bracing onto the back of Raven's chair and the other onto the table for stability as her head began to bob up and down with ready acceptance up and down the shaft. She didn't hesitate to give it all the service it needed. Nobody batted an eye at the open demonstration of Jinx's submission to Raven; it was just how things were, and the casual readiness with which they just let it happen only made Raven even more excited to further indulge in the new teammate, her plaything._

"I got it," Jinx said, grabbing the plate and guiding it into the sink. "Glad you're feeling better today." Her word mouthed the word 'mistress' before she headed back and began to do the dishes. The sooner she had the task done, the sooner she could call Raven a stuck-up bitch and get her ass hole obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
